Skinheads
Ashley Butler |affiliations = Petrovic Mafiya Yardies |weapons = Fist Rocket Launcher (used by Marty) Sawed-off Shotgun |cars = |businesses = Drug dealing Vehicle theft Pimping |fronts = Apartments in North Holland Jimmy Kand's Apartment |members = Jimmy Kand Marty Boldenow |name = Skinheads |size = |colors = Black Red }} The Skinheads, also known as Dealers from game files, are a small-time gang in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description They are depicted as low-level drug peddlers, car thieves, and thugs with serious drug habits. They are most commonly found in North Holland, Middle Park West, Purgatory, Easton, and Star Junction, although pockets of them can be found all over the city. Known members include Jimmy Kand and Marty Boldenow. They appear to have a working relationship with the Petrovic Bratva and the Yardies. In the online multiplayer game Mafiya Work, they operate as low level drug pushers for Kenny Petrovic, as well as car thieves in Car Jack City. Their relationship with the Yardies is demonstrated by Marty Boldenow's association with them, as well as the car theft missions for Brucie; in one mission, where Niko is required to pick up a Feltzer, a Skinhead is seen dealing with a Jamaican. They can also be seen on the streets of Beechwood City talking to Jamaicans. Marty Boldenow is also protected by members of the Jamaican Mafia, armed with AK-47's. Unlike most gangs, they don't appear to be a very organized or disciplined gang. Many members appear to be drug addicts, and they do not own any gang vehicles nor do they hang out in groups. They also tend to only spawn at night, similar to street criminals and unlike other gang members, who spawn regardless of time of day. Another interesting aspect of the Skinheads are their severe drug addictions. Drugs such as meth, cocaine, heroin, acid, and "blueberry" (a slang term for percocet) are frequently mentioned by them in discussions. Jimmy Kand and his cronies appear to be addicted to heroin, and in TLAD, when Johnny Klebitz picks up Ashley from the projects, he has to take out few skinheads hooked on methamphetamine. These heavy addictions have made the Skinheads very aggressive. If a skinhead is bumped into three times by the same person or hit by a car, he will immediately become hostile and attack. They may also appear during the mission Industrial Action. They often compete in cage fights in TBOGT. Appearance Skinheads are thin, young Caucasian males with a very distinctive appearance. Often, hair is shaved or spiked. Some skinheads dye their hair bright green. Many members also have beards, such as chin fuzz, mutton chops, or goatees. All skinheads are tattooed. Skinhead attire appears to draw more influence from punk fashion than skinhead fashion, although elements of the latter can still be seen. Skinheads often wear dark, bleached or patched skinny jeans, tall black or red boots with black, red, or yellow laces, and plain, leopard-print, or bullet belts. Some wear heavily customized black or red leather jackets with pins and stencils, adorned with fictional band names. Others wear black or white tank tops with red tartan braces. Accessories like derbies, wristbands, and chokers are common. Rastafarian or Jamaican symbolism is often present. Influence The Skinheads are largely based on American hardcore skinheads, which the real New York City has maintained a scene of since the 1980's. This would explain their punk-like dress code, heavy drug addictions, and apparent lack of racist undertones, all of which would be at odds with stereotypical skinheads. Their spawning locations in the less affluent areas of Algonquin also mirror the areas where hardcore skinheads were common in Manhattan. Many of the bands heard on the GTA IV rendition of LCHC originated from the hardcore skinhead scene. The Skinheads also may take influence from early Skinheads in the UK, judging from their good relationship with the Yardies and incorporating of Rasta/Jamaican symbolism in their outfits. First-wave skinheads were working-class youth who were heavily influenced by the Jamaican rudeboy subculture. Members and Associates Members *Jimmy Kand *Marty Boldenow Associates *Ashley Butler Mission Appearances ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Exotic Exports *Most Wanted Multiplayer *Mafiya Work The Lost and Damned *Coming Down Gallery JimmyKand-GTAIV-MostWantedCriminal12.jpg|Jimmy Kand, a member of the Skinheads. MartyBoldenow-GTAIV-MostWantedCriminal21.jpg|Marty Boldenow, another member of the Skinheads. Gta4skinhead.jpg|A lone skinhead. Gtaivskincollage.png|Pictures of various Skinheads. Trivia *The Skinheads' favourite radio station is Liberty City Hardcore, as any car they drive will be automatically tuned to that station. *Some Skinheads will shout "Oi!" when bumped into. This is probably a reference to music, which is closely associated with skinheads. *A plethora of Manhunt references can be spotted on the Skinheads' clothes. These references include: **The Manhunt logo, and an Innocentz skull face, both can be seen as patches on the patched-up jeans. **On one leather jacket, a Smileys pin can be spotted. Additionally, the red T-shirt underneath is of an artwork for The Jury, a beta gang in Manhunt that eventually developed into the Skinz. **On another leather jacket, a Monkeys face can be spotted on the top of the rear, above a nuclear trefoil. **On the red leather jacket, a different Smileys pin can be spotted. **One of the tank tops has the Monkeys face yet again. On the front, it appears in several colors, variations, and sizes (including one with a mohawk), whilst the back just has three small faces in a row. **Skinheads wearing the white tank top will have a tattoo of Piggsy on his left arm. *Skinheads additionally have many fictional band names on their clothes. These bands include Ugly Joy (with what appears to be an album, "Here Today, Gone Tomorrow" seen on a jacket and a tank top, the former likely suggesting the album artwork and the latter followed by concert dates), Real Pain, DeⒶd Bodies, SlackⒶrs, C-Unit Jah, Cumulus, Trench 19, and Bad Drains (a parody of Bad Brains, who can be heard on L.C.H.C.) **They are also fans of Jamaican alcohol like Pride Brew and Ragga Rum, as evidenced by the T-shirts some of them wear. **Oddly, the skinhead with the Ugly Joy tank-top has a tattoo of the Drug Observation Agency logo on his arm. *Their appearances resemble the appearances of Tim Armstrong and Lars Fredericksen from the ska punk band Rancid. This is further evidenced by one skinhead having "Bunx" tattooed on his forehead, a clear reference to Lars Fredericksen's "Skunx" tattoo. A green-haired skinhead also has a bird tattooed on his neck, nearly identical the the bird tattoo Lars Frederiksen has on his neck. **The aforementioned bird tattoo is also seen as the logo of clothing brand Swallow, and is also a default tattoo of Trevor Philips. *Despite being involved a few times within the storyline, they are not really a gang in the files, rather they are special "dealer" pedestrians. Due to this, they don't have any weapons, nor do they drive unique vehicles. The same goes for the Dominican Gang. Navigation Category:Gangs Category:Gangs in GTA IV Category:Street Gangs